Sora and Zu's Love Story
by dragonlykitty
Summary: Sora and her father get into a fight witch leads her to run away from home all because she does not want to marry the prince of another kingdom now what will happen to princess Sora?


Sora and Zu's Love story

Some time ago in the land of Nymph year 0999 the story of a princess named Sora and the young dragon Zu has yet to begin...

"Sora!"

"Oh dearest Sora where are you hiding. Prince Casimir is to arrive here within the hour!"

"We must get you ready for his arrival!" Yelled the maid as she paces the hallways searching through the castle for princess Sora.

"Oh where be that child at, she is already 18 years of age it's not time to play games of hid and seek," tisked the maid as she passed the well hidden princess.

Sora watched as the maid disappeared from her view and let go of the breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"Feww I thought she would have found me for sure, but I guess my hiding skills are a bit too much for her," giggled Sora.

Mmmmm I wonder what I should do now I guess I might as well do my hair, but I wonder why Casimir is coming over for anyway. As she walked to her room she couldn't keep her eyes from traveling from the floor to the walls then to the ceiling. There was just to much to look at the floors were made of tiles of pure white marble, the walls were covered with florist wallpaper with gold hems. The ceiling was just an amazing network of maze like crevices and lines. By the time she was done looking around she was right in front of her bedroom door. When she opened her door, she sat down in front of her mirror and started to brush her bright red copper hair.

"Mmmm I remember when mother used to brush my hair every night before I went to bed," said Sora while smiling.

Oh mother why did you have to leave me all alone with only daddy. He always treats me like a breakable doll just because I look like you. Oh why do I have to have your bright green eyes and red hair.

"Oh there you are Sora I've been looking all over the castle for you," scowled the maid.

" Well follow me I have to wash you up and put you in a pretty dress before prince Casimir gets here"

"Ok ok you don't need to rush me," giggled Sora. As she followed the maid down the hall to the dressing room.

The maid then began to brush my hair while I just looked off into space. Oh this is so boring why can't I just wear my normal clothes oh thats right a prince is coming and I'm to look lady like! Uggg I wonder why father called Casimir over I hope this isn't one of his marriage plans again. I don't know how many times I've told I will only marry someone that I love! Casimir is completely a narcissist all he thinks about is himself. I couldn't possible fall in love with someone that loves himself more than anyone else. Just thinking about him puts me in a rage.

"You have to sit still i'm trying to braid your hair Sora."

"Ok Hazel, be sure to put flowers in my hair too."

"The flowers you want will not work they do not match the dress or your hair."

"You're such a mean maid Hazel you should just let me do what I wish."

" I promised your father I would be having you look lady like for this occasion."

"So be it," mumbled Sora.

"Oh king Felix I have brought the princess as you have wished for," announced Hazel.

"Oh good now we can get to business, well come over here Sora say hello to prince Casimir."

"Hello Casimir it's nice to see you again you look like you've been doing well," said the smiling princess. Oh why did father have to invite _him_ over I really do not care for this man.

"Well hello my fair princess you're as beautiful as ever, but you will never be as splendid and beautiful as I."

Wow I want to punch him already his sarcastic tone is pissing me off. Jeez just because he has shinny blond hair and sparkling blue eyes doesn't mean he has to be so full of himself. I just don't understand how the ladies of the land just throw themselves at this man I just can't stand him.

"I believe you know the reason why I've called you here today Casimir," said the king.

"Yes I believe I do it's for the marriage agreement," stated prince Casimir.

"Hey wait a second I have not agreed to any marriage agreement," yelled the frantic princess.

"Sora this is to unit the two kingdoms of Nymph and Xyaon so we can have a better trading

operation," Stated king Flex.

"Father I do not wish to be wed to someone I do not even love," exclaimed Sora.

"Sora you will be wed to prince Casimir, and that final," boomed the king.

"Father I will not marry this man he is a total narcissist I will not marry someone who loves themselves more than me!"

"Hey, but don't you think we will make a great couple my puppet we are both the beautiful people in your land of Nymph and my land of Xyaon," said Casimire

"Sora we need to be thinking about our land and our people too this will benefit both of our countries eminencely," stated the king.

"Father you promised me I could marry the one I wanted too. Not someone you choose for me, was that all a lie?" Oh great i'm going to cry any minute now.

"I'm sorry hunny, but this cannot be helped if you going to continue to go against me go to your room until Casimir and I get done with our business."

"Fine then," exclaimed Sora as she left the room in a hurry.

How can father even do this to me! He promised I could marry the one I loved, was that all lies. I don't even know who to believe in any more. That it i'm going to run away and never come home. With that Sora began to pack up spare clothes and food she would need so she could live. While her father and Casimir were still talking and the maids were busy with chores she snuck out of the castle.

No one noticed her disappearance until Hazel went to go see if Sora had calmed down, but all she could find was a note Sora had left behind for her father.

"King Felix, King Felix! This is of upmost importance!" Exclaimed Hazel franticly.

"Yes what is it Hazel what was so important that you had to disturb our conversation?"

"S..Sor...Sora has gone missing she is no ware in the castle to be found!"

"I went into her room to check on her but she was no ware to be found! All I got was a note that was on her bed."

"Well hand it to me already," snapped the king taking the note from the maid's hands.

The king read aloud, "Dearest father, If you have found this note I'm long gone by now if you are to want to know the reason I have run away it's simply because I do not want to be forced into marriage with that total narcissist prince I just absolutely refuse to wed someone I do not love, sincerely your lovable daughter Sora."

"Oh my, it seems the princess has fled because my beauty was too much for her to handle," sighed the prince.

"Well anyway thats perfect I shall go and rescue the princess," announced Casimir.

"I guess I'm trusting my daughters save return to you then Casimir," sighed the king.

With that prince Casimir began his search princess Sora why king Felix sat and governed a country believing Casimir would bring his daughter back safely. Little did they know that the princess would be in the cave of the young dragon Zu and he was very unlikely to give something back once he claimed it as his. So now let's bring this story back to wear Sora is...

Well I wonder where I am it seems to be a cave of some sort? Wait what's that noise it's getting closer.

"Who has entered my home," saids a very deep voice. I look over into the darkness of the cave and see big shinning blue eyes.

"I am princess Sora, I have run away from home because I do not wish to wed someone I do not love," Sora replys.

"Might I ask who are and why are you living in a cave so far away from any village?" asks Sora.

"My name is Zu, and I'm a dragon with a strong type of rare magic. I live out here to study the natural forces," announced the new-named Zu.

"You are dragon? I thought they have all left away to the main land. Anyway would it be ok if I stayed here to live for a while I have nowhere else to go."

"Mmmm you're a strange one normally the humans would have fled by now knowing that i'm a dragon. Do as you wish just don't interrupt my study."

"Thank you kind dragon if you don't mind could you walk into the light so I may see you?" Zu walked into the light and i was stunned by how beautiful he looked.

He was as tall as a large hill so he wasn't a very old dragon, but his scales where a bright violet color, and his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue I have ever seen.

"You're such a beautiful dragon it's such a same your not a human I believe I could fall in love with someone as kind as you," said a smiling Sora.

"Well as a mater of fact I can change into a human using my magic, but in that state I'm very weak," said Zu while wondering why he even told her this.

Sora watched as he turned into a human in a big show of magic flames. Then the flames cleared she saw Zu as a human, and the only thing that stood out where the two horns on his head. He was even more beautiful in his human form. His hair was raven black and went down to his mid back, he looked to be about 6'4''. Again his eyes were just that amazing shade of that vivid blue.

"Well do you enjoy reading," asked Zu.

"Why yes I do," answered Sora.

"Well do follow me then I have a very big variety of books," smiled Zu.

Now back with Casimir it has now been a whole month since anyone has seen the princess. There are rumors that she has been seen in the cave, of the dragon Zu. So Casimir has went out to find where this dragon lives to he can rescue the princess from the dragon.

I have been living with Zu for over a month now and I think I have fallen in love with him. I have found out that he is the first prince of the dragon lord, and thats why he can turn into a human. He has saved me many times from falling off of cliffs while I was gathering herbs, and when I've been attacked by wild animals. I wish I could always live like this.

"Zu where are you I have brought back the medical herbs you have asked for," announced Sora

"Oh thank you Sora your such a nice girl," said Zu

"Don't you think you should be getting back to you castle soon thought I bet your parents are rather upset that you've been missing all this time."

"I only have my father my mother passed away shortly after my fifth birthday."

"I'm very sorry to hear that but I bet your father miss's you."

"Yes, I know he does but I refuse to marry such a man that cares about himself more than anyone else."

"I see that is quite troublesome, well let's get to cooking dinner then," smiled Zu.

"Yes, lets it started,"said Sora happly.

"Finally I have found the cave of the dragon Zu," said Casimir.

He walked up to the cave and said, "Oh mighty dragon Zu I have come to slay you to win over princess Sora!"

"Who comes to my cave speaking udder non-sense," growled Zu as he comes from his cave.

"Zu I challenge you to a fight to the death, and the prize being princess Sora."

"Awww I see you the narcissist prince I've her so much about."

"Oh it seems you know of my beauty and grace well allow me to humbly show you to your grave."

"I think not, now leave my land or face the consequences I will make sure to tear up that pretty face you seem to love so," said Zu.

Apparently that was not enough to get rid of Casimir. He soon got up and charged the dragon the battle has now began.

Sora was coming back from picking more herbs when she saw that Zu and prince Casimir where in a Battle. Zu was covered in stab marks from Casimir's sword and Casimir was covered in scratches. Sora could not bear to see the man she loved to be getting hurt.

So she yelled, "Stop you two right now I have no intention on leaving Zu!"

It did not help at all they were to into the battle to even notice her. So she did the only thing she could do and ran right into the middle of the battle. Casimir was too into he battle to notice the princess was right in front of him blocking it so he couldn't get to Zu. Zu saw the princess right away and tried to stop what was about to happen but it was too late.

Casimir's sword then went straight through the princess and as she fell to her knees she said, "Stop this pointless battle you too I'm going to stay here with Zu because I love him with all my heart." With that she fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my dear lord what have I done," screamed Casimir as he went to see if he could help the princess.

"Get away from her now," growled Zu as he took on his human form to inspect the princess.

"Don't worry Sora I will save you even if it costs me my life," said Zu in a very loving voice.

He then whispered in her ear that he loved her too. Casimir just stood there in shock as he watched Zu cast a magic spell. He saw the wound disappear and the bleeding stop.

"Don't worry Sora you're going to be alright now you just need to rest now that all," said Zu in a very sweet voice.

"What will happen to me what am I to do," said Casimir.

"Well for starters get off my land now or I will shred you to pieces," growled Zu. With that Casimir left with his head lowered in shame, and so went back to his home land.

"Sora are you awake yet," questioned Zu.

"Yes I am, owie my side hurts what happened...Oh never mind I remember now and I love you too Zu," said the princess while crying happily.

"Father I have come home with the man I wish to marry, and I wish you have know objections?"

"My daughter you have come home," cried the king while embracing his daughter. Thats when he noticed the man standing behind her with horns on his head.

"Who might this be," asked Felix?

"I am the first prince of the dragon lord, I'm called Zu, and king Felix I ask for your daughters hand in marriage," sad Zu.

"Well this is unexpected, but yes you may marry my daughter," announced Felix with a bright and happy smile.

With that Zu and Sora got married and lived happily ever after and that my friends is the story of Sora and Zu.


End file.
